


Let's Go to the Mall

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi's bored and wants to hit up a mall with Kaiba.  Kaiba is unsure about this.





	Let's Go to the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of 50 Days of Pupship: Date night chosen by Joey

"Take me to a mall," Jounouchi said, leaning in the doorway to Kaiba's office.

Kaiba looked up from his computer. "Why?"

"Because I wanna go out with you and do something. You're always cooped up in here. It's not healthy."

"Hn."

"C'mon, we haven't gone on a date in a while," Jounouchi said, moving over to his desk. "It'll be fun. We'll go hang out in their air conditioning, window shop, you can buy me things. It'll be a blast."

"I have air conditioning, I don't see the point of window shopping, and what makes you think I want to buy you things?"

"Because I'm fucking adorable," Jounouchi said, leaning over the desk to block Kaiba from his work. "Come on, the middle of the day is the best time."

Kaiba sighed. "I don't suppose you're going to let me get anything done until I agree."

"Not a chance."

Kaiba shut down his computer. "All right. You win. Let's go shopping."

Jounouchi grinned. "I know the best mall, trust me."

"I'd rather not."

"Rude."

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Domino City mall, Jounouchi's hand firmly in Kaiba's.

"How do we start this thing?" Kaiba asked, looking at their hands curiously.

"We pick a wing and just start walking."

"Thrilling."

"You'll see, it's fun!" Jounouchi pulled him by the hand into the nearest shop. They browsed for a few moments before a worker came up to ask them how they were doing.

"We're fine," Kaiba said, not looking at them.

"Well, if you need anything--" Kaiba turned his head. "Ah, Kaiba! Welcome to our shop. Please know if there's anything you need, we are more than happy to help you and your friend." He bowed and backed away.

Jounouchi watched the scene and shook his head. "I forgot what being in public with you was like."

"Is that too much for you?"

"No, it's just weird. I dunno, maybe I could get used to it. I've never had people wanna serve me before. Usually they watch me if I'm gonna steal stuff."

Kaiba frowned and tugged on Jounouchi's hand. "Come on, let's go to another shop. I'll try to be normal."

Jounouchi shook his head. "Just be you. Your normal is terrifying."

Kaiba snorted, and let himself be led through the mall.


End file.
